


Insufferable

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [15]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Viggo break off their romantic relationship.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Ficlet Requests II [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Insufferable

“You’re insufferable!” Viggo shouted, throwing up his hands.

“Yeah, well, you’re a prick!” Hiccup cried back. The two had gotten into another argument that seemed couldn’t be avoided. The way they viewed dragons and people was coming into conflict… again. “You treat people as toys and dragons as nothing but profit!”

“I’m a _Dragon_ Hunter, my dear. It’s only to be expected.”

Hiccup growled wordlessly, turned his back on Viggo. “Maybe this won’t work out between us.”

“Hiccup…” Viggo reached for his shoulder, but Hiccup shied away from his contact. 

Hiccup made to leave the room. He was going to get Toothless and fly home, forget about this relationship with Viggo. He’d wanted to bridge the gap between their tribes, but it looked like it wouldn’t work.

“Don’t contact me,” Hiccup said bitterly, turning his head to meet Viggo in the eye. “Unless it’s on the field of battle.”

Then, leaving Viggo speechless, he went out the door.


End file.
